Our own paths
by iwannaread000
Summary: After the Sinnoh league, Ash decided to travel back from Kanto till Sinnoh once again. He wanted to know how far he improved. But the only difference is that he started his new journey w/o his old friends. Now 3 years have passed, Lance decided he wanted to step down as the Kanto Champion.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon

I do own 1 character in the story C:

C(c o.o)

This fanfic was made in the province first and only a preview. I want people to R&R. Tell me if it's interesting.

:D

* * *

_**SUMMARY**_

After the Sinnoh league, Ash decided to travel back from Kanto till Sinnoh once again. He wanted to know how far he improved. But the only difference is that he started his new journey w/o his old friends. Now 3 years have passed, Lance decided he wanted to step down as the Kanto Champion.

"It's now very hard for me to handle both titles, Kanto & Johto Champions. Also, two of my Elites are gonna stop being an Elite while the other two wanted to come with me to Johto. Now, I would like to say that the seat of Kanto Champion is open."

"In six months, a trainer who can defeat the 2 elites shall become the new Champion and will be given the right to choose his/her own Elites. Good Luck."

The news caused an Uproar that shook the pokemon world.

* * *

*Present*

… "Folks, this is really a surprise!" the announcer said, amazed at what he saw.

"Hoenn's Champion, Wallace and the elite 4 are barely a challenge against the Kanto's newest Champion and its Elites."

… The crowd looked at the battle field with a surprise looks at their faces; they just saw the Hoenn's Elites being dominated.

But what shocked the crowd more was the battle between the champions.

… Milotic was the only pokemon left that Wallace had, while his opponent has 3. He was facing what he thought was the strongest Charizard he had ever fought, even type advantage was useless.

… He wondered how things came to this.

* * *

(1 month ago; Indigo Plateau)

Today, a special meeting was called by Scott and Mr. Charles Goodshow. Every Champion and Elite four of each Region where the only people invited.

Champions: Lance (Johto), Wallace (Hoenn), Cynthia (Sinnoh), Alder (Unova)

Elite Four:

Johto: Will, Koga, Bruno, Karen

Hoenn: Sidney, Phoebe, Glacea, Drake

Sinnoh: Aaron, Bertha, Flint, Lucian

Unova: Shuntal, Marshal, Grimsley, Caitlin

In a certain room in the indigo plateau, each regions pride sat by their respected sits.

After a while, Mr. Goodshow entered the room with Scott.

Scott greeted everyone then started the meeting, "Good noon everyone."

He looked and saw the Unova Regions Champ and Elites and then said. "It's good that you guys made it."

Alder smiled and nodded to Scott then he continued.

"I know that you are all wondering why we called a sudden meeting. To make this meeting brief, I'll cut the chase."

He took a deep breath a before continuing, "I believe you already heard about the new Champion & Elite four in Kanto?"

They nodded while some thought, 'Where is he going with this?'

Scott smirked then he continued.

"We would like to try how strong and how far these guys can reach against the other Champion & Elite four from other region or should I say, you people."

Most people were shocked at Scott's revelation, but some had expected this, especially Lance and Cynthia.

Scott was the type of guy that will find a way, even hold a competition, just to watch a great battle against great trainers.

After recovering from the shock, Sidney asked, "Is it really okay for them to use us as their opponent? Wouldn't it be better if they will try the Battle Frontier first?"

Scott was about to answer but was beaten by Lance to it.

"Have you heard how the new champion beat 2 respective ex-elites of Kanto?"

Sidney shook his head, stating that he didn't know.

Lance asked, "Then let me tell you, the ex-elites only manage to defeat only 2 pokemon against the new Champion."

When Lance finished;

Everyone was shocked, they know how powerful the trainer Agatha and Lorelei are, but Champion used only 3 pokemon?

'That's absurd!' they thought.

Scott interrupted their thoughts by saying, "Now, I'll let Mr. Goodshow explain the rules."

Mr. Goodshow stood up and spoke.

"It's quite simple actually; this will be a competition between Kanto against the other Regions. The four regions must draw a lottery to determine who they, Kanto region, will be against first. Elites against Elites, Champion against Champion, and every region will have a chance to battle the Kanto region. Every battle will be a 6 on 6. So battle hard everyone. Elites, you can choose your opponents from only the other Elites"

The explanation of Mr. Goodshow ended, and they did a lottery. The first opponent of Kanto region will be the Hoenn region, followed by the Johto, Unova then lastly the Sinnoh region.

After the lottery, Cynthia asked Scott if they could see the faces of their opponents, but Scott shook his head and said.

"I'm sorry but they're unavailable at the moment, I can only tell you the types they use. The new Elites use Grass, Flying, Steel and Normal types while the champion uses various types." He paused for a bit then continued.

They were shock, it's the first time any Elite uses these types except for Steven, the ex-champion of Hoenn, who uses steel types.

Scott smiled at their expressions.

* * *

(A certain house in Kanto)

A woman was making snacks, when she heard noises outside, and rushed to see who made the noises, she saw 2 pokemon battling.

It was Lucario against Sceptile.

"Lucario, use ExtremeSpeed with Aura Sphere!"

Lucario nodded, then disappeared and reappeared at Sceptiles side, and was about to hit Sceptile when Sceptile's trainer said.

"Detect Sceptile."

Sceptile's eye glowed and evaded the attack just in time.

"You know your trick won't work on me Morrison." Sceptile's trainer said with a smile.

"Oh shut up Tyson! Just you wait I'll …" Morrison retaliated with a shout but was interrupted.

"Will you guys be quiet? You both know that he is still sleeping. Or do you want me to join your little skirmish?"

A girl said with a smile of a demon ready to release hell itself to the two trainers while holding a pokeball at her right hand.

She was sitting near a tree with a guy sleeping at her lap and a Pikachu at the guy's head, sleeping. A girl was also at her side reading a book.

"Uh-h, sorry Joyce. We'll stop, we'll stop." The two said in unison and stopped arguing with fears in their faces.

(Joyce is 18 years old. Her looks, well, she's nurse Joy of Vermillion City's little sister the only difference is her hair, there are no curls but was let down till her waist.)

The girl, who was reading, spoke, "I warned you not to battle when these two are together, especially if his asleep but you never listen."

The two glared at the girl.

Suddenly the said girl's phone rang. She notices that the caller is Scott.

"Hello Scott, what's up?" she answered the phone.

"Well Mitch, it's about the favor that the _he_ asked me. We finally decided to do it; we also had a meeting about it with the other Champion & Elites of other region and in a month from now you guys will be facing the Hoenn region." Scott said.

(Mitch is well, search Nishino Tsukasa from "strawberry 100%")

After they heard the news, the group smiled, Morrison was about to shout in excitement but received a glare from Joyce.

The other two laughed at what they witnessed.

A minute later Ash's mom called, "Kids, the snacks are ready."

They all went inside except for Joyce who was still sitting by the tree while watching Ash sleep at her lap.

Delia watched the two while thinking how his little baby is now grown up and found himself a beautiful and caring girlfriend.

* * *

*Joyce and Ash POV*

Joyce watched Ash, sleeping at her lap with Pikachu at his head also asleep.

She then thought how peaceful they both look when they're asleep.

After a while, Ash woke up.

Joyce greeted him with a smile and said, "Good afternoon Mr. Ketchum, did you sleep well?"

"~Yawn~. Yes. So, did anything happen while I was asleep?"

After telling Ash that Scott called, Ash smiled and said.

"So, a month and Wallace eh?" he paused for a bit, smirked then he continued excitedly, "This is going to be fun."

Joyce giggled.

They then walked towards the house, with Pikachu at Ash's hand still sleeping.

* * *

(3 days before the tournament.)

*Delia's house, Pallet town*

"Kids, it's time to wake up. Breakfast's ready."

Delia called the teens that were still sleeping.

The first one to respond was Tyson.

Next was Mitch, followed by Morrison.

The three were now on the table and was about to start eating when Mrs. Ketchum asks.

"Mitch dear, could you call Ash and Joyce?"

"They still haven't come back yet Mrs. K. They said that they'll be training and will be back before noon." Mitch answered.

"I'll bet my sandwich that they're not training but just going on a date." Morrison said.

Tyson nodded while saying, "I agree."

"Well, its fine if they are not training, the two are already on different level than us." Mitch said while eating her breakfast.

The other two agreed at what Mitch said.

"But I sure hope they'll be here sooner, we still have to travel to Indigo Plateau. Will you be coming with us Mrs. K?" Morrison asks.

"No dear, I'll be going there with professor Oak and Tracey." Delia answered.

After an hour, Mitch notice a little bird knocking in the windows, she suddenly recognized it, it was a Pidgey, not just any Pidgey, but a mail carrier Pidgey.

She quickly opened the window and read the mal the little bird brought.

_Hey guys, Joyce and I are gonna be a little late so you can go ahead of us._

_We got some things to do first, met you there._

_ Ash_

After reading Ash's letter out loud, the 3 decided to pack their things and went their way to the Indigo Plateau.

After a while a jeep stopped in front of the house, Delia Ketchum was the first one to notice and told his pokemon, Mr. Mime, to open the door.

The visitor was Scott, he was there to pick them up, he wondered where Ash and Joyce are and Mitch explained the reason why there were two people missing from the group.

Scott simple nodded and thought what the two up to are.

* * *

In some famous mountain of Kanto, noises can be heard from afar, not just any noises, they were roars and sound of attacks being done.

These noises are coming from a very bulky pokemon.

The said pokemon has 4 arms, each arms emitting different kind of glow and noises, but what one can really notice upon seeing this pokemon is a very big scar on its back and the usually 3 blade looking at its head was now only 2. It was a Machamp.

Machamp was up against 3 different pokemon, all in different types, they were a fire type, electric type and an ice/grass type pokemon.

The 3 pokemon all stood surrounding Machamp.

The 3 were only waiting for Machamp to attack before intercepting them.

The battle went for an hour. Machamp's trainer noticed that it can no longer keep doing an attack that's when he decided to stop them.

He whistled and then the 4 pokemons walked to the man with a Pikachu at his shoulder,

"You did great today guys, especially you Machamp. Now you guys take a long rest."

He returned the 4 pokemon to their respective pokeballs with a smile.

"Oh. Did Machamp already learn _it_?"

The man turned around, smiled and answered.

"Yes, I couldn't even believe it myself. How about you Joyce? How did _he_ do?" ~the man

"Hmm. _He _did great, a little bit edgy but he will manage, I also decided to use him in the competition."

Joyce replied with a smile.

"~chuckle~ that's great then, oh btw, did you already send them a message?"~the Man

"Yes, it should have arrived an hour ago." ~Joyce

"Well, shall we go?" ~the man

"Sure Ash. But why don't you want to go with them?" Joyce asked curiously.

He looked at smiling,

"I don't want to ride's Scotts Horror Ride and I'm sure I don't want to be around when Morrison will throw up his breakfast."

Ash then laughs; he was then joined by Joyce, who was also laughs,

"I see, smart thinking Ash."

Joyce smiled then she walked beside Ash, locked her arms with him and kisses his cheek. Ash's cheek turned red, smiled and said.

"Thanks. Well, let's go."

Ash then throws a pokeball in to the air then out a massive orange pokemon with both wings and tails that is on fire.

The beast roared upon being released. He looked below and saw his trainer,

"Charizard, could you take us to the Indigo Plateau?" ~Ash

Charizard nodded then let the two humans and a pikachu ride him.

* * *

(After 1 day)

*Indigo Plateau*

The Indigo Plateau was already full of spectators; it was only last week that Scott announced the event that will be held here.

It caused uproar, the news spread like fire. It's not every day you can watch best trainers from each regions battling. But they were mostly here to watch the new Kanto Elites and Champion.

But the most crowded place was the pokemon center.

There gathered the competitors of the competition & a lot of spectators.

Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova's Champions & Elites, there also gathered to watch were some of the Gym Leaders from every region, top trainers, like Steven Stone, and a lot more.

After a while, a jeep stopped in front of the Pokemon Center.

A shout from the outside caught the attention of the people inside the Pokemon Center.

"Thank God were here! What were you trying to do Scott? Kill us?" ~Morrison

"I'm alive!" ~Tyson

"Oh land, sweet LAND!" ~Mitch

"Ha ha ha . . . you guys are exaggerating. That was not even the fastest speed i can drive." ~Scott

The 3 said in unison,

"YOUR ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU!?"

Scott just blurted a loud laugh.

The people were curious who is making a big ruckus when they looked outside, they immediately recognize who it was; it was Scott with 3 other persons.

Everyone looked at the new people that arrived, they know Scott but the other 3 were a mystery to most but not to some of them.

First they thought that maybe they are the new Kanto Elites & Champion but wasn't sure for they were only 3 of them, then their thoughts change to 'Are they Scotts family?' or 'Wow, I never knew Scott has a younger brother (is referring to Morrison.)' or even 'Who's that girl? She's cute. (Referring to Mitch)'

The uproar was now getting louder & louder every minute.

* * *

*In a certain table where the Kanto gym leaders sat *

Brock, the Rock type specialist gym leader, was shocked, he thought 'Is that Morrison and Tyson? What are they doing here and why with Scott?'

Misty, the Water type specialist gym leader, who was sitting beside Brock spoke,

"Hey Brock, I got a feeling that I already saw those two men before."

"They were once Ash's rivals in the Hoenn League Misty." ~Brock

"Oh right I remember. By the way, now that you mention Ash, I wonder how he has been. It's already been 4 years since he decided to travel on his own." ~Misty

"His fine, I called his house just 3 month ago, his Mom said his been sending her mails and said he had new travelling companions." ~Brock

"Oh. Well I hope we'll see him soon, I kinda missed him." ~Misty

"We all do Mist, but enough about Ash, look at that girl. She's hot!"

Brock tried to rush over but was stopped by Misty's pinching to his ears.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, … Misty, I haven't even done anything yet."

Misty glared at him and said,

"So you were gonna do something."

Then out Toxicroak and did a poison jab on Brock.

'This two are very alike .. ugh' Brock thought while still in pain from the attack.

This made all other Kanto Gym leaders that were there laugh and lighten the mood.

~at some point…

Most people focused their attention to the people who were walking towards the receptionist in the poke center.

"Hey Grace! Long time no see." ~Morrison shouted even though he was already at the receptionist.

"Hello Morrison, yes it has been a long time, and please, call me Nurse Joy when I'm at work, also, ~glare~ don't shout inside the pokemon center." ~Grace/Nurse Joy

Morrison sweat dropped and was shaking in fear, 'They really are related.' He thought.

He then said in a very low voice while bowing,

"I – I'm sorry."

"~laughs~ you never learn Morrison." ~Tyson

"Shu-shut up Tyson. I do learn." ~Morrison

"~laughs~ okay, okay whatever you say. Hello Grace." ~Tyson

"Hello Tyson, btw here's some guide on the Top Restaurant in the Indigo Plateau." ~Grace smiled

"Whoa, thanks Grace." ~Tyson, now scanning the guide to decide which 1 to try first.

"~giggle~ you really know how to discipline them Grace." ~Mitch

"Through experience ~winked~, so how have you been?" ~Grace

"Same old, same old. Just got some free time from those _two, _especially _her_." ~Mitch

"~chuckled~ so where are they anyway? Did they go on a date?" ~Grace

Mitch was about to answer when the door opened and a beautiful teen entered the center. All the murmurs and whispers vanished and all eyes were on her.

"Well, speak of the Devil." ~Mitch

* * *

Ash & Joyce

A hour ago~

"We are now officially at the Indigo Plateau. ~sigh~ that was a very long trip. Hey Charizard, are you alright?" ~Ash

Charizard answered with a roar.

"I'll take that as a yes." ~Ash

Ash observed his surroundings,

"A lot sure has changed, right buddy?" ~Ash

"Pika-pi."

"Of course, it's been 2 years since the last time we were here." ~Joyce

"Oh, you're already awake? Sorry, was I loud?" ~Ash

"No. Not at all, but Charizard was a bit too loud." ~Joyce

Charizard sweat dropped and asked forgiveness by letting out a weak roar.

Ash and Pikachu laughed at what they saw; it's rare for Charizar to ask forgiveness to other people other than Ash and his other pokemons.

"~giggle~ don't worry Charizard, I was only joking."

Joyce said while patted Charizard's back. After a little small conversation, they became quiet.

They were now observing the beautiful sceneries the city could provide even by looking from above. A few moments later, Joyce spots the pokemon center.

"Hmm… oh there's the pokemon center." ~Joyce

Charizard then tried to land near the entrance at the pokemon center but Ash suggested,

"Charizard, could you drop Pikachu & me near that café." ~Ash

Charizard nodded and decided to follow what his trainer told him.

"Are you meeting somebody in the café?"

Joyce asked but with a glare.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped, 'She sure is scary.' they thought. Even Charizard, who just landed near the café, could feel the glare even if she wasn't glaring to him.

"Ye-yes, he should be their already." ~Ash

They then got off Charizard's back.

"He, so it's not a girl." After a small pause, she continued.

"Name." ~Joyce said demanding for a name.

"I - it's Gary, Joyce. Gary Oak." ~Ash

"Oh, why didn't you say that sooner? So you're meeting him, why?" ~Joyce

'Because, you're scary, very scary.' Ash thought to himself with a fear on his face.

"I don't know, Mom just told me when we went home before coming here." ~Ash

"Hm. It might be important; well then, I'll go to the pokemon center first." ~Joyce

"Oh wait Joyce. Could you also bring Charizard so he could rest." He then returned Charizard to its Pokeball & whispered, "Take a good rest; we'll be fighting Wallace later on."

He gave the pokeball to Joyce and she went to the pokemon center.

When Joyce entered the center, the place that was once noisy from all the murmurs and whispers and Brock being in pain became dead quiet…

But someone spoke and broke the silence.

"Well, speak of the Devil." ~Mitch

That's when it became noisy once again.

Different murmurs and whispers escape the spectator's mouths, "Oi, oi. That's one hot chick.", "Wow, wonder if she's single?", "Don't you think she looks really familiar?", "Yeah, don't she look like Nurse Joy?" (These are all whispers.)

But the loudest of them all were Brocks shriek of pain while being struck by two poison jab. (That's gotta hurt. cx ) and still couldn't get close to any girls.

"Eh? Where is _he_? Weren't you guys together? ~Mitch asks while looking for someone.

"_He_ had a date so I just came here alone." ~Joyce

"Ehh!? A date and your fine with it?" ~Mitch asks in shock, 'how could she be okay with it?'

"Uh-h, why are you okay with _him_ going on a date? Who did _he _go on a date with?" ~Mitch

"Gary Oak." ~Joyce

"Oh, so that's why. Wait, Gary's here? Really!? Where!?" ~Mitch

Joyce couldn't believe what she said, why did she say Gary's here, Mitch is practically crazy about him. Now she will never hear the end of Mitch's talk.

Mitch was now staring at Joyce with pleading eyes saying, 'Tell me where he is. Please!' Joyce couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

~While the group was having a conversation, in another table, where the Elites and Champions were located.~

There were a lot of topics being discuss like; 'Who are those people with Scott?', 'Are they the new Elites or is 1 of them the Champion.', 'Who's the '_he_' that they keep mentioning?'.

"So they really must be the Elites of Kanto & that '_he_' must be the Champion." ~Lance

"How could you say that Lance?" ~Cynthia

"Because they just mention the name 'Gary', and if I'm not mistaken, they mean 'Gary Oak'." ~Lance

"Professor Oak's grandchild?" ~Bruno

Lance nodded.

"Hey Lance, why didn't you just asks Agatha or Lorelei who the new Champion is?" ~Wallace

"I tried, but they were asks not to give any information on the identity." ~Lance

"Did the new champion request that?" ~Flint

"No, it was Scott's." ~Lance

The group was shocked except for two persons.

"~laugh~ Typical Scott, always doing things that amuse him." ~Cynthia

Lance smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I did get single information from the champion, the pokemon he used." ~Lance

Lance could read their expression; they were excited to know the 3 pokemon that made could defeat Agatha & Lorelei.

"A Garchomp, a Charizard and a Crawdaunt." ~Lance

"So he really is from Kanto and his first pokemon must be a Charmandar." ~Alder

Their conversation then came back towards Scott's companions. They wanna know why a Nurse Joy was with them, was she their personal pokecenter? Her hair style is different from the others, but there positive she's a Joy.

* * *

Everyone was quiet except for Scott's group; the Pokemon center was now in a very strange atmosphere.

The silence was broke by the Nurse Joy of the Indigo Plateau.

"Joyce! How are you?"

'Joyce? That's her name? Wait, they really looked alike, so she's really their own Nurse Joy?' they thought.

"I'm fine Grace." Joyce answered with a smile.

"So, where is _he?_" ~Grace

"Who are you talking about? Don't tell you're also interested in Gary like Mitch?" ~Joyce

Mitch ears twitch upon hearing Gary's name,

"Grace! Don't tell me you're my love rival?" ~Mitch said while growling like a Houndoom fighting for territories.

"~sweat drop~ No, no Mitch, you can have Gary, ~turns and points to Joyce~ I'm talking about the man that moved this Joy's heart." ~Grace said with a grin.

(She couldn't hear the conversation of Joyce and Mitch; she was busy answering a call.)

"~blush~ _He's _with Gary." ~Joyce

"Tssk, and here I thought I could tease you." ~Grace

"So anyway, how's the life of being an Elite?" ~Grace

The people that heard it jaw dropped anime style, Nurse Joy? An Elite? It has now become uproar.

"~sigh~ Grace that was supposed to be a surprise." ~Joyce

"Eh? Really? Oh no, what have I done. I – I'm sorry." ~Grace

"Its fine, as long as _he_ is still a secret, you haven't told anyone about him, RIGHT?" ~Joyce

Grace was about to answer but was cut off by a shouting voice.

"Scott! What's the meaning of this? We need answers. Now!"

The voice was loud, louder than Morrisons, Scott new the owner of this voice. It was Karen, one of Lance's Elites.

Scott laughs and thought, so much for the surprise. ~he grin~

"Well the Meowth's out of the bag. Guess we can't hide it anymore." ~Scott

He looked at the 4,

Morrison just said, "It's not like we were hiding it anyway so you give the honor Scott."

"Yep, I agree with him." ~Tyson

"Do I even have the right to argue?" ~Mitch

"~face palm~, I just hope _his_ okay with this. But given _his_ personality, _he _might even consider this a good thing." ~Joyce

"Ahem, with their permissions, Ladies and Gentlemen I now present to you the Kanto Elite 4." ~Scott

"The first Elite, Morrison, the steel type specialist, the second Elite, Tyson the grass type specialist, the third Elite, Mitch the flying type specialist & lastly the fourth Elite, Joyce, the Normal type specialist."

After greeting the people, Joyce then remembered something that Ash told her.

"Grace could you please take care of this pokemon, _he'll _be the one picking that up later."

Grace nodded "Sure Joyce, if _he_ will one that's gonna pick it up, I might us will let him pick me up for a date." Grace teasingly snickered and winked to Joyce.

Grace was waiting for a reply from Joyce but she never received any word from her, she did give her a glare though, the glare that she usually give to Morrison & Tyson.

"Uh-h that was just a joke Joyce, a joke. A ha. . . ha. . . ha." Grace laugh fearfully.

The 3 and Scott laugh and after getting the keys for their rooms, the teens went to their room to rest and only Scott was left behind talking to someone from his cell.

The Kanto Elites got the specialized reserved rooms.

Tyson and Morrison shared a room; Mitch was alone, while Joyce and Ash also shared a room.

* * *

After Scott finished talking to his cell he was about to leave but when he turned around, he saw some serious and curious people waiting for answers & explanations.

Scott tried to answer most of the questions as well as dodging some. Grace thought that she was saved from questions, but she was wrong.

4 people approached Grace, they were the 4 Champions. They asked 3 things,

"How are you related to Joyce?" & "What's the pokemon that 1 of the elites requested to be healed." & "Is that the new Champions pokemon?"

Grace sweat drop at what the Champions questions, she just answered them 1 by 1.

"Uhmm.. where do I start. Joyce is my cousin. Hmm. Since she didn't say I should keep it quiet, the pokemon is a Charizard and Yes, It is the new Champion's pokemon." ~Grace

"Hmm. Thanks Nurse Joy." ~Cynthia

"Anytime Ms. Cynthia. Oh btw a little advice, since you are all here, please don't underestimate him when you see him, he has a carefree look but a great battler." ~Grace said while smiling

"~smiles~ Thank you, and we won't." ~Cynthia said then the 4 champions left.

* * *

~nighttime

A few hours later, the once crowded pokemon center was now only left with 3 people who are sleeping and the tables, a man entered the pokemon center with a sleeping Pikachu on his arms.

"Hello, I'm here to pick-up my pokemon." ~Ash

"Well, well if it isn't the Champion." ~Grace

"Hello to you to Grace, it's been 2 year huh? And you know you're not allowed to call me that in the public." ~Ash

"Boohoo, they already know who your elites are so it's just a matter of time for them to know the Champion, right?" ~Grace

"~sigh~ whatever, so can I have Charizard now?"

"~giggle~ here and btw 'you know who' is waiting for you at room 3xx, please refrain from making too much sounds. ~wink~" ~Grace

"~blush~ wh-why do you always bring that up? You never change huh?" ~Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, just be quiet, okay? This is a pokemon center after all." ~Grace giggled

After getting Charizard, Ash then went to his room where Joyce was waiting, he then remembered what Grace told him & that made him blush, he shook his head and tried to think other things but with no avail he then noticed he already reached their room.

In front of their room, Ash just stood there, with Pikachu still sleeping. He wondered what will happen if he ever open the door in front of him.

'~sigh~ what I'm I doing.'

He then opened the door, scanned the room and saw a figure sitting.

"You sure took your time talking with Gary, you know if Mitch founds out that you were hanging with Gary for 8 full hours she's gonna get jealous."

'ohh man she couldn't be… ~sigh~'

"So only Mitch will get jealous?"

"I dunno, maybe your fans?"

'I knew it.'

Ash then move from the door placed Pikachu in the bed & went towards the girls back. He slowly leans forward and hugged the girl from behind and quietly said,

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got carried away talking to Gary."

There was no response.

"How about tomorrow we'll go on a date, just you and me?"

"What about Pikachu?" ~Joyce said weakly

Finally, a response.

"I'll let those three take care of him tomorrow. So, don't cry anymore, okay?"

Joyce nodded while rubbing her eyes.

"~smile~ Let`s go to sleep?"

"Okay, but .." she then pointed towards the bed, "I think Pikachu also wanted a Bed on his own."

They laugh, Joyce then pulled Ash's towards her bed then said, "Looks like we got no choice but to sleep together ~smile~."

The two lay down, facing each other, Ash was about to fall asleep when Joyce's asked.

"What did you & Gary talked about?"

* * *

First Chapter,

DONE !


	2. Chapter 2

I Dont own Pokemon

After Joyce and Ash parted, he entered the **'Indigo café'** where he is meeting someone. He looks around and found a very familiar person sitting near the corner; the guy has brown hair with an Umbreon lying at the ground.

He moved closer and called him,

"Been waiting Gary?"

Gary turned around then said,

"Heh, what do you think Ashy-boy?"

Ash twitched and got a little annoyed.

"You never change. So, what does the famous 'Professor Oak junior' wants with me ~smirked~?"

"What? I can't even see the face of the Champion?" ~Gary

They stared with smirks in their faces then laughs.

"It's been half a year huh." ~Ash

"Uh-huh, and we got some catching up to do but before that, let's get down to business." ~Gary

Ash looked at Pikachu and said,

"Hey buddy, why don't you play with Umbreon for a bit." ~Ash

"Pika." ~Pikachu

Pikachu nodded and headed to Umbreon who was now standing up and ready to play.

" ~sipped his coffee~ Order first, this is gonna be a long discussion." ~Gary

"Sounds serious." ~Ash

Ash took a sit, ordered a coffee and a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu; he then focused himself to Gary.

"So, let's start." ~Ash

" ~nodded~ they found _him _near the center of Viridian forest."

" ~shocked~ be specific on the '_they'._"

"I sent those 3 to look for _him_. They should be here soon."

"I see. So that's why I haven't received any gifts from them, they usually sent me gifts every 2 or 3 months."

"Not quite. They asked me to give them to you when you were still at Pallet but I got busy."

Gary gave Ash a casing with 4 pokeballs.

"Tell me, are this empty or are there pokemons inside."

"Pokemons and I assure you, you're gonna be surprised."

"Really eh? First time they sent me pokemons."

Gary laughs and then changed the topic.

"Enough about them, Ash I know you wanted to capture _him_ but why?"

"It's better for me to capture _him_ than being chased by Giovanni."

"_His_not that easy to capture Ash, it's gonna be a hard battle even for you."

"Who said I'm gonna battle?"

"Then.."

"I'm just gonna talk to _him_, make him an offer he can't deny."

"How about the pokemons with _him_?"

"Same offer."

"And that offer is?"

"To stay at your grandfather's lab."

"Hmm. Well I think that's a great offer knowing that what resides at Granpa's lab are the pokemons of the Kanto Champ and his Elites. It's one of the safest places in the Region."

" ~laugh~ I'll take that as a complement and you should quit calling me 'Champion' in public."

"Too late, look around; we are already the center of attention."

Ash, now nervous, hurriedly turn around just to see that café is now empty except for them and the waiter staying near the entrance. Gary tricked him.

Ash glared and Gary just laughs loud.

"Don't worry 'Champion' I know the owner of this place. Why do you think I chose this place to talk with you?"

"But when I came, there were people sitting ne..." ~Ash was cut off

"I told the owner to close the store when you arrive. I thought you already know how to use Aura?" ~Gary

"Did you see my eyes glow?" ~Ash

"Nope. ~pause for a while~ oh right. You can't use them without your eyes turning blue."

"Yeah. So are you gonna stay here for the rest of the tournament?"

"Of course, I want to see how strong the pokemon I gave you and the others are."

"Heh, Excuses. I know your just here to see Mitch."

" ~smile~ you really have changed."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're not that stupid kid who came to pick up his first pokemon wearing his pajamas anymore, you can even tell the real reason I'm here 'AND' to think you got a girlfriend before I did."

"Hey, Mitch will be a fine catch too you know. Except for the times she talks about you, she never shut up. There was even a time that she talked for 3 hours only talking about you."

" ~sweet drop~ well, guess I'm loved. But how about you? Joyce gets really scary when she's angry."

"I'm fine; I love that side of her. I also feel loved."

Both then laugh at each other.

"You should just tell Mitch that you like her. She'll be so happy when you do."

"I'm planning to, after she wins her first match."

"You sound confident, how sure are you that she'll win?"

"There are only a few Elites who can take her on, that include Joyce. Speaking of Joyce, man that girls something else. Even I'm scared of her. She's a perfect example of both Beauty and Scary."

"I know what you mean. I'm just lucky she's on our side."

" and she's your girlfriend."

Ash blushed at this statement while Gary laughed.

* * *

They talked about some random things for 20 minutes then Gary heard the waiter talking to someone.

"Uhm. I'm sorry Sir, Madam, but we are currently close." ~Waiter

The owner was talking to two people with a Meowth.

"Don't worry, we got appointments with the Champion and Professor Oak over there ~points at Ash and Gary~" ~The man

"Wha-what are you talking abou…" ~waiter

He was cut off by Gary.

"It's okay waiter, we know them." ~Gary

"Well, if Master Gary says so then please come this way." ~waiter

The two people walked to were Gary and Ash is.

"You guys are earlier than I expected." ~Gary

The two new comers look around and then took off their hats. It was Jessy, the girl with long red hair, and James, the boy with blue short hair. They sat down at Gary and Ash's table. The Meowth also climb on the free seat then talks.

"We got followed so we teleported here." ~Meowth

"So they know that we are also aiming the same thing." ~Gary

Jessy Nodded.

"So, tell me what you found out." ~Ash

James then nodded, opened the suitcase with him and pulled papers and pictures then started talking,

"Mewtwo is currently using his psychic ability to place multiple illusionary barriers around the center of Viridian forest. Everyone who walks into it will get sent back at the exit or the entrance of the forest with their memories wiped. We also found Mew casually floating inside the forest." ~James

"Playful as always I see." ~Ash

"When are you gonna do this Ash?" ~Gary

"After my battle with Wallace. ~looked at the three~ will you guys be watching the tournament?" ~Ash

"Of course, we haven't thanked you enough for the things you did for us." ~Jessy

"I told you its fine. You guys already sent us so many presents." ~Ash

"It's the least we could do and also have you received the pokemons we sent you?" ~James

"Yeah just a while ago. What kind of pokemon are inside anyway?" ~Ash

"Heh, you'll be surprise what's inside twerp. If you could, you can even use them against Wallace or give it to your Elites." ~Meowth

"Hmm. Now I'm anxious to know." ~Ash

* * *

**~The 5 talked for hours until,**

"Oh no, it's already this late? Sorry guys I have to go." ~Ash

Ash hurriedly picked up the sleeping Pikachu and stands.

"You better hurry up or Joyce will never talk to you or worst." ~Gary

At the comment, Ash was a little scared of the 'worst' part that might happen and thought for himself what would 'worst' be. The other four laughs scared face.

"Think about it on your way or you'll be more than late." ~Jessy

"Your right, let's talk later at the tournament, see you." ~Ash

Ash leaves the other 4 still talking and head for the pokemon center.

* * *

**~At Ash & Joyce Room**

"So that's all you talked about?"

"Yes." ~Ash then thougt 'I can't tell you about what Gary said about you though, or he'll get killed.'

"Oh, so what pokemon are in those pokeballs?"

"I still don't know, I'll try and see later."

"Then what are you gonna do about Mewtwo?"

"I know he still recognize me."

"So who are you going with?"

"Ehh, you won't come with me?"

"Of course I will silly, I'm asking who else."

"Gary, Jessy, James and Meowth."

"How about the other 3?" ~They're talking about the Elites~

"Well, we need someone to keep us updated on the happenings here while were gone right?"

"Hmm, Good choice."

They became silent; Joyce just stared at Ash's eyes who are also staring at hers.

After a while they both decided to sleep.

* * *

**~Morning~**

" ~knock knock~ hey Joyce, Ash, wake up you two. Let's get some breakfast. We'll be waiting downstairs" ~Mitch

"We'll be there." ~Joyce

Joyce then woke Ash up. Joyce went to the bathroom while Ash changed his clothes and also woke Pikachu up.

"Hey Buddy, did you sleep well?" ~Ash

" ~yawn~ Pika-pi."

"Today me and Joyce are gonna go on a date, will you be okay staying with Mitch for the day?"

"Pika-Pikachu." ~Pikachu nodded.

After opening the door, Pikachu rush down stairs to look for the group.

"Btw Ash, Scott told us that there will be a meeting about tomorrows match today and also, he said you can just skip it cause your identity is still a mystery to them."

"Heh, so what Grace told me was true."

"Yes, and she was the cause why we were found out."

"But they still don't know who the Champion is, right?"

"Nope."

"So you guys don't have to hide while is still have to huh."

"Guess so."

After pausing for a bit he then realize something,

"Ohh no."

"What is it Ash? Is something wrong?"

"If they already know who you are, then when they'll see us together they might know that I'm the Champion."

"No need to worry, I already got a plan."

Ash just stared into space thinking what Joyce is planning. When Joyce got out of the bathroom, Ash was shocked.

"Joyce your hair."

"Like it?"

"So that's your plan?"

"Yup, I'll be a Nurse Joy from the Indigo League during our date."

Ash just stared at Joyce, he knows that she look like any other Nurse Joy but for him, she was the most beautiful Nurse Joy.

"Uhm Ash? You there?"

"Uh-h yeah, sorry I was just thinking."

"And what are you thinking?"

"Uh-h wouldn't they still get suspicious? You're still a Nurse Joy."

"Silly, I'm not the only one going out wearing casual clothes, other Nurse Joy from different town/city are also here with someone so it's a normal thing."

"Ohh, if you say so."

"Now, tell me what you were really thinking, I know you Ash Ketchum you were thinking of something else so spit it out."

"Uhh… Uhm. That infront of me is the most beautiful Nurse Joy that I have ever seen and how I can't believe that she is my girlfriend."

Joyce blushed at what Ash said. She walk towards Ash and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You know we all look alike but there is one thing that I know though."

"And what is it?"

"That I'm your personal Nurse Joy ~winked~."

The two blush, and was about to kiss when a knock disturbed them.

"Hey you two stop making out and come out already. Scott brought us some breakfast, he also said he has an announcement and Ash you have a visitor." ~Mitch

Ash and Joyce blush then Ash whispered,

'How did she know?' ~Ash said while looking surprise

Joyce just giggled at what she saw. She then pecks a kiss to Ash and said.

"I really don't know and we really should get out before they really get suspicious."

After Ash agreed, he asks himself, 'I have a visitor? Who could it be?'

* * *

**~Downstairs~**

Ash and Joyce looked for their groups table, lucky for them they were only them at the moment and Ash didn't have to be cautious of his surroundings.

"Hey Joyce, why are there only us in the cafeteria, where are the other trainers? Isn't this place usually packed in the morning?"

"You didn't know Ash? The pokemon center cafeteria in the Indigo Plateau is divided into two parts. The part where we currently are, are for special people, like the Gym Leaders and higher, can enter while the other part is for your everyday kind of trainers."

"Never knew this place was divided."

"There they are Ash, eh? Isn't that.. ~point~"

Ash look at where Joyce was pointing, they saw Scott, Morrison, Tyson, Mitch and … 'Is that who I think it is?' Ash thought.

Ash moved closer to clarify who the person he saw. When he got a closer look he shouted excitedly "Riley!"

~A/N Riley is Ash teacher for controlling Aura, they met after 2 years Ash began his new journey.~

* * *

**~A while back.**

Pikachu rush down the stairs to follow Mitch. Mitch sat down a table where Pikachu saw 2 other familiar faces, it was Tyson and Morrison.

Tyson was reading the guide that Grace gave him while Morrison was eating a sandwich. Pikachu sweat dropped while thinking 'Where does he keep those.'

"Good Morning Pikachu." ~Tyson

"Pika."

"Where's Ash and Joyce, Mitch?" ~Tyson

"They just woke up right Pikachu?" ~Mitch

Pikachu nodded.

"So where's Scott with our Breakfast?" ~Mitch

"He ~chews~ he should be here soon. ~chews~" ~Morrison

"Hey Morrison I've been eager to know, where do you keep those sandwiches. It feels like when we're not watching it just appears like a psychic pokemon using teleport." ~Mitch

"What are you talking about, of course I made this." ~Morrison

"How can you make that huge sandwich without anyone seeing?" ~Mitch

"Huh? You guys talk like a magician or something. I'm always using the kitchen when I'm making them and Mrs. K even told me a new recipe for a much better taste." ~Morrison

Mitch, Tyson and Pikachu just stared quietly at Morrison as he continued eating yet another sandwich that was not there before. The three just shook their not bothering to ask anymore.

"So, are you guys ready for tomorrow?" ~Mitch

"Sure are." ~Tyson

"We can go all out, right?" ~Morrison

"Of course, it wouldn't be right if we won't." ~Mitch

"You guys sure are hyper today, so how about breakfast?" ~Scott

The group looks and saw Scott walking towards them but not alone, a man was following behind him. The three were about to question if he was suspicious or not when Pikachu ran over to the person in black and blue clothing and hat. They thought,

'He seem suspicious but if Pikachu knows him then maybe it's alright'

"Scott, why are you so late?" ~Mitch

"Yeah Scott, so where is it? Where's our breakfast?" ~Morrison

"Did you buy it at that store that I recommend?" ~Tyson

"Yes Tyson just like you order and Morrison aren't you already eating?" ~Scott

"Ohh this? This is just the appetizer. He he" ~Morrison

"Hahaha, you never change Morrison, so where's Ash and Joyce?" ~Scott

"Still at their room. They should be here soon, so Scott, who's the man behind you? Pikachu seems to know him." ~Mitch

"Ohh, you haven't met. This is Riley, Ash's instructor on using Aura; he is also the one who taught the Sinnoh Champion on using her Lucario to the fullest." ~Scott

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet the mysterious Kanto Elites." ~Riley

"Where not a mystery anymore, but the pleasure's ours. I'm Mitch by the way, this is Tyson and Morrison." ~Mitch

"Mitch will you tell Ash and Joyce to hurry down? Tell them he has a visitors and I have an announcement to make." ~Scott

"Hmm sure." ~Mitch

Mitch then leaves to call Ash and Joyce while the group talked.

* * *

**Back to present**

"Riley!" ~Ash

"Hey Ash. Long time no see." ~Riley

"Hello Riley, how are you?" ~Joyce

"As polite as always I see Joyce. So how's being a champion Ash? It must be hard having all those fans wanting autographs." ~Riley

"I don't have to worry about that yet." ~Ash

"Why?" ~Riley

"They still don't know the face of the Champion." ~Ash

"But your elites said they're already exposed." ~Riley

"Yeah they are, but not me. The Champion is still a mystery to the whole world." ~Ash

"Hmm, so I miss interpret." ~Riley

"Are you guys just gonna talk or eat?" ~Morrison

"Okay, let's talk while we eat." ~Scott

"That's fine by me." ~Tyson

"So Scott, what's the announcement?" ~Riley

"The match will be held at arena 0."~Scott

"Arena 0?" ~Mitch

"Yes, it's the biggest arena to have ever been created. Mr. Goodshow and I thought it wouldn't be finished in time but I just got a news that it was finished yesterday." ~Scott

"So the phone call yesterday was about that?" ~Joyce

"Uh-huh, and about the rules of the match, it will be explained at today's meeting." ~Scott

"What time will the meeting start Scott?" ~Tyson

"Today at 1:00 pm. Are you gonna be attending Ash?" ~Scott

"No, Joyce and I are gonna go out today so can I ask you guys to take care of Pikachu today." ~Ash

"So that's why Joyce's change her hair. So it's gonna be me, Tyson and Morrison." ~Mitch

"No Mitch, I'll have Morrison be trained by Riley for today." ~Scott

"So that's why Riley's here." ~Ash

"Yes, Scott told me that he might need a little training with his Lucario." ~Riley

"Heh, so you're gonna be trained Morrison, wait ... stop eating and listen Morrison." ~Ash

"I'm listening" ~he took a pokeball and said. "So were gonna be trained from the same person who trained Ash huh." ~Morrison

"So it's just gonna be me and Tyson?" ~Mitch

"Yes." ~Scott

" ~sigh~ I wish Gary will also be there." ~Mitch

"Ohh, he is going Mitch, his one of the commentator after all." ~Scott

Mitch's eyes widened with a big smile,

"REALLY!? MY GARY is gonna ne there!?" ~Mitch

"Ye-yes Mitch." ~Scott

"OMGsh OMGsh OMGsh OMGsh OMGsh! I can finally see GARY again." ~Mitch

Joyce said it too fast that everyone sweet dropped while, miraculously, thinking the same thing, 'This girl's really crazy about Gary.'

About 20 minutes later, Joyce and Ash said there goodbye. 5 minutes after, Morrison and Riley went out to train while Tyson and Pikachu went with them to watch, Scott followed them towards the door and walked to his jeep and Mitch went back to her room while saying in a very low voice, '! I can finally see GARY again. What should I wear?'

* * *

**Ash and Joyce**

The two were walking together, trying not to catch to much attention, but it might have been common for a Nurse Joy walking around with a girl but not with a guy while even holding hands. Ash was restless, not because he didn't want people to know that his the champion, but because this is the first time they had a date, with Joyce's hair fixed like a real Nurse Joy and that made him nervous, while Joyce was giggling at Ash.

**~Ash**

'Joyce's much more beautiful than before, her dress just add to her beauty, and is that make-up? I.. I hope she won't notice my hand sweating like crazy. Arceus, thank you for letting me have this girlfriend but please let me be at ease and what's with all this sta ...'

Ash thoughts were stopped when he bumped on to something; he looked and saw that it was a girl.

"Ohh sorry about that." ~Ash while reaching his free hand for the girl.

The girl that Ash bumped was furious at first but when she raised her head and saw Ash, the girl blushed and slowly reached for his hand. When she regained her balance,

"Ahh.. no its alright, It was also my fault I .. I wasn't also watching were I was going." ~the girls said still holding Ash's hand.

"Uh-uhm, miss could you let go ..." ~Ash, practically paying more attention to the woman beside him who is squeezing his arm tightly than the girl his currently talking to.

"Yes?" The girl answered pretending not to understand what Ash's meant..

"My hand … would you let it go?" ~Ash

"Ohh, how silly of me. Sorry about that." ~The girl let go of Ash hand but then offer it again and said,

"Names _ btw, and you are?" [ I hate making too many OC's. C( c o.o) ]

"Her's." Ash answered while pointing towards Joyce.

**~Joyce**

'~Giggle~ Ash's so cute when his nervous. His never been this nervous before, I guess Grace's idea worked. A beautiful dress with make-up sure takes time to do, not to mention this hair style.'

Joyce continued giggling lowly so Ash wouldn't notice. But she stopped when they hit a girl, she was about to speak but Ash beat her to it,

"Ohh sorry about that." ~Ash

Joyce saw Ash reached his hand to the girl which she slowly accepted.

"Ahh.. no its alright, It was also my fault I .. I wasn't watching were I was also going."

'How long does she plan on holding his hand? Can't she see that I'm here as well?' ~Joyce

"Uh-uhm, miss could you let go ..." ~Ash

"Yes?" ~The girl

'Quit pretending, you flirt.' ~Joyce

"My hand … would you let it go?" ~Ash

"Ohh, how silly of me. Sorry about that." ~The girl

'Wha.. what's with that hand?' ~Joyce

"Names _ btw, and you are?" [ again, I hate making too many OC's. C( c o.o) ]

"Her's." ~Ash

**~Both**

The girl looks at where Ash was pointing and was surprise to see Joyce. The girl hurriedly places her hand behind her and said,

"Sorry, sorry I didn't see you there Nurse Joy. So he's your Boyfriend?" ~girl

"Yes. You should look and see if a girlfriend is around before flirting to a guy, miss." ~Joyce

Joyce said with a glare. The girl was now scared at Joyce.

"Uh .. I … I'll put that .. in mind Nurse Joy." the girl said shaking-ly, then found her composure and continued.

"I always lost myself every time I get to see a hot guy. His a nice catch Nurse Joy ~winked~" ~the girl

" ~blush~ As long as you understand then its fine." ~Joyce

"Oh by the way Nurse Joy, did you know about another Nurse Joy being an Elite?" ~girl

Ash became nervous upon hearing this, it's not like he don't like people knowing his secret, but he always love surprising people especially that this time it would be almost the whole world.

"You must be talking about Joyce." ~Joyce

Ash was shocked, but when he saw Joyce's expression, 'Did she plan this?' he thought.

"So Joyce is her name huh? Okay, thank you Nurse Joy and sorry for disturbing you're date. " ~girl

"No, it's fine." ~Joyce

As the girl leave, the two also continued walking.

"So you really did plan it huh?" ~Ash

"Plan what?" ~Joyce

"Those excuse you give that girl. So you really did plan everything, from the appearance to the excuses." ~Ash

"Of course, it's gonna be a pain having people following us while asking random questions right?"

"Heh, your simply too perfect Joyce."

"Of course not, no one is perfect you know, I just planned ahead of time."

"Well, your perfect to me. ~smile~" ~Ash

The two continued their date. During their date, Ash and Joyce went to watch movies, ate at an expensive restaurant, and went for a stroll around town, etc. But there date weren't really that peaceful, everywhere they go they were people asking about Joyce, but of course they didn't tell them about their identity. When they went back to the pokemon center it was already dark.

In the middle of their date, Ash wondered, 'I wonder how the meeting is coming along.'

**~Morrison's training**

Riley brought Morrison at a big clear space behind the Pokemon center. It was commonly used by trainers for their training, but for the day it was reserve to be used for the Champions and Elites.

When they arrive they saw two people currently using the other half of the place. They quickly recognize them. It was Lance the Johto Champion and Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion.

The two were in a middle of a battle. It was Lance's Dragonite against Cynthia's Garchomp. Both pseudo-legendary pokemons where trying to push each other back. It was a battle of strength and endurance that both are equal of.

"So that's the Garchomp I heard so much about. I wonder if it really hasn't been seen being defeated." ~Tyson

"I can assure you, those rumors are true." ~Riley

After the battle of strength and endurance, Cynthia finally noticed the people watching them and to her surprise saw a very familiar face. After asking for a break from Lance who nodded, she went and walked towards the new people on the field followed by her Garchomp and Lance from seeing the two Kanto Elites.

"Riley!" ~Cynthia shouted.

"Hello Cynthia." ~Riley

"What are you doing here and why do you know the Kanto Elites?" ~Cynthia

"I'm here to watch the battle of my 2 students." ~Riley

"That's three now, remember?" ~Morrison

"Wait, what do you mean 3? You got 2 other students other than me?" ~Cynthia

"You remember the time when we met at a city in Sinnoh, you were asking me what am I doing there." ~Riley

"Yes, I remember you saying 'I'm guiding someone'. So you were guiding your student?" ~Cynthia

"Yes, and today I'm gonna teach this guy ~points at Morrison~ how to use his Lucario." ~Riley

"How do you know the Kanto Elite?" ~Cynthia

"Oh no, I just met him a while ago. It was Scott's idea that I train him." ~Riley

"So it was Scott." ~Cynthia

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm Lance." ~Lance

"Oh yes, the Johto Champion. How may I help you?" ~Riley

"You said a while ago 'I'm here to watch the battle of my 2 students.' Did you mean him and Cynthia or someone else?"

"~smile~ I see, what Cynthia said about you being sharp and attentive at things were true. ~pause for a bit~ No, it is not Morrison but rather the Kanto Champion." ~Riley

Cynthia was shocked. She never knew the new Kanto Champ was also a student of Riley. 'If Riley's student is the Kanto Champ then I have to know.' She thought

"Riley, if he is your student then that must mean he also has a Lucario?" ~Lance

"Yes and he can also release and use Aura." ~Riley

"~shocked~ Aura!? He's an Aura guardian like you?" ~Cynthia

"~Laugh~ No, I wouldn't say his an Aura guardian. He refused my offer and said 'I can't accept the role of being an Aura Guardian, I only learned using Aura for half a year. But if I'm needed, I'll always come to your aid Riley.'" ~Riley

"~smile~ I guess that answered my question." ~Lance

"Then, if you'll excuse us, where gonna start training then." ~Riley

"Sure, sorry for taking your time." ~Cynthia

"Wait, I still got 1 more question and it's for the Grass Type specialist of the Kanto Elites." ~Lance

"Uh.. Me?" ~Tyson

"Yes, that Pikachu with you, is that your pokemon?"

"Oh this guy? No, his A..Ahm the Champions pokemon." 'Whew almost let out Ash's name. Hope they didn't notice it.' ~Tyson

"So he has a Charizard and a Pikachu but why is it with you?" ~Lance

"His gone for a date with Joyce." ~Morrison

Morrison answered straightly without hesitation and this made Tyson angry, 'Stupid Morrison, now they'll search for a Nurse Joy with a guy walking around the Indigo Plateau. ~sigh~ I just wish they don't though, or both of us are gonna be in big trouble.'

"Young man, did you know what you just did?" ~Lance

"I did something wrong?" ~Morrison

"Yes, because of what you said, I might just fly with my Dragonite and search the town looking for a Nurse Joy and a guy on a date." ~Lance

Morrison paused for a bit before he then shakily answered with a shout,

"AHHH! Ple..Ple..Please don't, I beg you don't search for them. If they'll know it was because of me, she'll never let me eat my sandwich in peace!"

" ~Laughs~ don't worry, I was only kidding. I'm guessing the Champion loves surprises, but why are you more worried in the 4th Elite than the Champion?" ~Lance

"It's because the Champion is an easy-going guy. Whiles she's gentle but can become scarier than a devil when angry." ~Tyson

This made Lance and Cynthia wonder. 'So who's stronger the 4th or the Champion?'

After parting from Cynthia and Lance, Morrison and Riley started their training that lasted for hours. In the middle of their training, a Togekiss was flying above them and then landed at Tyson's front and gave him a letter.

The Togekiss shocked Cynthia and Lance, even though Cynthia has her own Togekiss it was still a very rare sight seeing another one. When it landed at the front of the Tyson, Kanto Elite grass type specialist, they then know that it must be the pokemon of the 3rd Kanto Elite Mitch, the Flying Type Specialist.

The Letter was from Mitch telling Tyson to hurry up and get ready for the meeting. After 20 minutes Cynthia and Lance decided it's about time to attend the meeting. They talked while they walked.

**Cynthia and Lance**

"That Togekiss surprised me a while ago. Who would have thought that they also have a Togekiss." ~Cynthia

"But their's something different about that Togekiss." ~Lance

"It's powerfull that I can say for sure." ~Cynthia

"I know, we still don't know their other pokemon, but they already surprised us with only few." ~Lance

"We still haven't seen any pokemon from the 2nd and the 4th. I'm guessing a Blissey would be 1 of the pokemon of the 4th seeing as she is from the Nurse Joy family." ~Cynthia

"A Lucario for a steel type, still no pokemon from the 2nd Elite, a Togekiss for a flying type, a chance for a Blissey for the 4th and a Pikachu and Charizard for the Champion." ~Lance

"Hey Lance, have you heard of a trainer before who has a powerful Charizard and a Pikachu?"

"Now that you mention it, there is one that comes to mind."

"Who would that be?"

"Ash."

"You mean Ash Ketchum? He has a Charizard?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I never heard of him using a Charizard at the Sinnoh region."

"Well it was training at the Charisific Valley."

"The place for Charizards?"

"Yes, it's an amazing place. I went their once to train my Charizard."

"Did you battle Ash's Charizard their?"

"A few times and we were evenly matched."

"Hmm. That Charizard must be something if it could keep up with your Charizard."

"That was 3 years ago Cynthia and I also heard that it defeated an Articuno."

"A Legendary?"

"Yes, it was in the battle frontier. Now I wonder how strong that Charizard is."

They continue to walk talking about random things until they arrive at the meeting place. After entering, they then go their separate ways heading for their respected seats with their Elites. The place was already full of Elites and Champs except for the Kanto Region.

* * *

Cynthia and Lance shared the information they got from meeting the Elites while they were training. The Hoenn region Elites and Champion were seriously listening and trying to get much information as they can before the big day.

When something opened all eyes turned towards the door and saw a person entering, it was Gary Oak, grandson of Proffesor Samuel Oak; he walked towards the empty table reserve for special guest such as him.

Then 5 minutes later, the anticipated guest arrived. It was the Kanto Elites with Scott and Mr. Goodshow. But they saw only two elites and one has a Pikachu. They wondered, 'Is that the Pikachu that Cynthia and Lance was talking about?', 'Where are the other 3?', 'Do they really planned on surprising us?' 'And here I thought I could finally see the Champions face.' They were wondering a lot of things, wanting answers to the unsolved mystery about the Kanto Elites and Champions bits by bits.

They're thoughts continued while the Kanto Elites with a Pikachu proceed to their respectable seats.

* * *

**~Tyson, Mitch, Pikachu and Scott**

The atmosphere of the room became awkward, Scott, Tyson and Pikachu noticed this and that got them a little worried but what they're more worried about was their companion the 3rd Elite.

Mitch's eyes were shining and wide, she only focused on one person and she didn't care about anyone in the room and that person was the famous professor, Professor Gary Oak.

But her noisy attitude while talking to about Gary doesn't resurface if he is ever in front of her. She's like a little puppy and tried to act cute.

Gary smiled and waved at Mitch and that's when she blushed red like a tomato and froze like a pokemon that got hit by an ice beam attack.

Tyson told Scott about this type of Mitch's personality and that made the two laughs as well as Pikachu who is still at Tyson's shoulder. While the other people in the room stared in confusion.

After laughing, Tyson pulled Mitch who wouldn't move from her spot and they moved to their table next to where Gary's table was located with now Scott sitting next to him.

Mitch was making a very nervous face, she always want to see Gary but she would always get very nervous when she is already facing him. She hated this side of her but whatever she does she just couldn't met Gary's eyes. She always divert her eyes when he is about to face her. She only wish she would have the courage to tell him what she really feels.

~After a while

When Mr. Goodshow showed up, they then started the meeting.

"Good Afternoon, is everyone here?"

"No, Kanto region are missing some people."

"Hmm. Scott, care to explain."

"Well, they all have appointments to attend to and I gave them permission to do so. I hope you don't mind Mr. Goodshow?"

"Hmm. Well you do have the authority so I guess that's okay then. Okay, I guess it's time to get to the main point of this meeting. Ahem. I'm guessing you already know about the arena 0?"

"Not the full details, we just heard that it's the biggest arena ever built."

"Correct, but not just the biggest. We also provided the safest seats for viewers so you don't have to hold back and also this arena has a lot more detailed field than any normal arena and because of this your pokemons can utilize its full potential in the battle."

"So what you're saying, we can do thing in battle where we normally couldn't do?"

"Yes, now for the rules of the match. The battle will be held daily but after the champion's battle, there will be a 1 week break. In the match, 15 minutes break will be given when 3 pokemon from any side will be defeated. The Kanto region will not be able to choose the field. Are there any questions?"

The people in the room shook their heads.

"Then, Wallace who will be battling first from your Elite?"

Wallace stood up and proudly said,

"From my first to my fourth Elite Mr. Goodshow."

After speaking, Wallace's Elite stood up proudly.

"Then it's decided, tomorrow's battle will be Sidney from Hoenn against Morrison from Kanto. That will be all, Good Luck."

* * *

After Mr. Goodshow leave three figures came in, two were human and the other one was a cat pokemon standing in its both legs. It was Jessy, James and Meowth .

Cynthia, Lance and most of the people in the room who knew the three took a pokeball out and was ready to battle,

"What are you guys doing here? You sure have guts coming over here."

Flint then throws a pokeball followed by Aaron, an Infernape and a Heracross appeared and charged to the three. Somewhere shocks, even Cynthia, but what shocked her more was the Kanto Elite, Scott and Gary Oak's faces, they bare a calm face like they know whats really happeing.

"Infernape, Firepunch."

"Heracross Brick Break."

Infernapes hand became engulf with fire while Heracross hand glowed white. The 2 pokemon rushed towards Jessy's group, when they wear only feet's away, two pokemon appeared and stopped the attack.

This shock them Flint and Aaron, the attack was stopped like it was nothing. They identified the two pokemon that stop the attack was a Gardevoir and a Gallade.

"Thank you Gardevoir, Gallade."

"You did a great job you two."

The two said pokemon looked and nodded.

The Elites and Champions were now looking at the 3 with serious look; they couldn't believe what just happen, they questioned their selves on how powerful those two pokemon, why are they with team rocket and what are they doing there.

Before they could act again, Jessy spoke

"Gary, your grandfather had just arrived and wishes to see you and the Kanto Elites."

What the Elites and Champion heard shock them, they wanted to speak up but decided to just listened. Gary noticed it and he spoke,

"Where is he right now?"

"They just checked-in on a hotel."

"Okay then, Scott would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I also have something to talk with your grandfather."

Gary then turned to Mitch, offered his hand,

"Let's go?"

Mitch was shocked at what Gary just did but she then quickly shook her shock face and nodded. She slowly accepted Gary's hand, stood up, and walked towards Jessy and the group.

Tyson and Pikachu followed them with Scott at his back also moving towards the group. When they were all gathered up, Scott spoke,

"I know you all have a lot of questions and I'll answer them but not today. Ohh and don't worry about these three, they're on our side and is under the protection of the Kanto Elites and Champion."

After Scott talked, Gary nodded at James who was looking at him. After receiving the nod, James then commanded,

"Gardevoir, Gallade please teleport to Professor Oak."

Cynthia was about to call,

"Wai…"

But before she could finish they were already gone.

" ~sigh~ I guess we just have to wait till Scott tells us."

* * *

END

2nd Chapter is up.

Battle for the next chapter c:


	3. AN

**~ I own some characters on my stories but I sure don't own Pokemon O: ~**

**A/N**

**IM SORRY ! IM SORRY ! IM SORRY !**

**I know this was late but I got some family problems that i'm currently facing and i still don't know when I can continue writing.**

**I'm so eager to write but i can't concentrate with a lot of things in my mind.**

**I'll try to come back as soon as possible..**

**Family first before anything else.**

* * *

**Now for some notes, ~**

**Lightningblade49**** : well, I kinda like Jessy, James and Meowths teamwork so I decided them to be on the good side and Meowth will be very helpful.**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**** : LMAO, Thank you and your welcome.**

**DarkPirateKing69**** : reviews are good, but seeing that so many people are actually following my work and reading it makes me happy. Don't worry, ill continue my work, after my personal problems subside. Thanks for the support :3**

**Agoge**** : Even I'm excited on making her battle, I got so many battle plans wrote down. And about those, things will be clearer on later chapter.**

**~ NOW TO ALL READERS! ~**

**The reason I used nurse joy because she's the only one that I could see fitting to be my ideal Normal pokemon trainer and I always imagine what she looked like if her hair's all let down and not tied. NO CURLS ! O:**

***** Merry Christmas *****


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day before the Battle,

* * *

~Training Ground (Morrison & Riley)~

(Using nicknames, 3+ Lucario may appear in my fic :D)

Morrison's Lucario - Ryu

Riley's Lucario - Blue

* * *

"Aghh, be careful Ryu, that speed is incredible.. but.. we've seen the best. Now, lets bet all we have in this. Try Extreme Speed and then Force Palm!"

Ryu, who is already tired and hurt, nodded and tried its best to Use Extreme Speed to its fullest capability and suddenly disappeared i nfront of his trainer.

"Blue, wait for it and then Counter with Force Palm, full power."

Blue stood its ground and waited for Ryu to appear. He noticed Ryu's presence at his left side and just a few millisecond Ryu appeared with a hand ready to thrust.

Morrison smiled as Ryu thrust its right arm thinking it would be a direct hit but it was stop just a few centimeters from Blue's face. Both Ryu and Morrison were shock, Blue manage to stop the attack with only one hand and to add Morrison's shock, the other free hand of Blue was already at Ryu's chest without both of them noticing when it happened.

Blue used a very powerful Force Palm that sent Ryu far back. From the looks of it, Ryu was now unconscious because of the force and it was a super effective hit. Morrison shouted a lot of encouraging words, hoping that Ryu would wake up or give a sign that it's fine but something happened that shocked Morrison and even Riley.

Ryu's whole body slowly released a sphere which slowly grow bigger until it swallowed his whole body. Not knowing what's happening Morrison became frightened.

Fear consumed him that made him freeze while shaking. Riley, who was at the other side of the field, along with his Lucario run towards Morrison, shouting and with excited faces.

"This is great Morrison!"

Morrison quickly looked at Riley and answered in a small shaky voice. Confused.

"Wh-what do you mean Riley? Do you know what's going on with Ryu?"

"Yes, in a matter of fact, a very great thing is about to happen."

"Te-tell me what's going on Riley, Please."

"You don't have to worry Morrison, Ryu's Aura seal is now beginning to disappear."

"Aura Seal?"

"Yes. Aura Seal controls the distribution of Auras inside a Lucario's body. It also means that a lot of doors of opportunities for your Ryu has opened.

It also means that your Lucario is now faster and stronger than any Lucario that has not yet opened their Aura Seal and if you train hard your Lucario might be able to defeat Ash's Lucario."

Morrison smiled widely, he wiped his tears and sigh in relief.

"That's good. I thought something terrible is happening."

"Blue and even Cynthia's Lucario experience this. So that's something common."

Morrison watch as the sphere changed, from a calm light blue Aura to a wavy dark blue Aura. MOrrison thought that this is nothing to worry about, as Riley said "something common". He just watch silently with a smile.

But for Riley it was different, he was happy at first but when he saw the sphere became dark blue and on top of that became wavy, his expression changed.

"Say, how old is your Lucario Morrison?"

"mmm. I think it would be a year and a half since he evolved."

"Wai-wait. What did you say!?"

"Just a year and a half since he evolved. Why? Is their a problem Riley?"

"Too Early. This is bad. Blue, you know what to do."

Blue answered with a nod and left Morrison worried and confused. Blue closed his eyes as he stand besides Ryu's unconscious body. Morrison observed Blue emitting a visible wavy aura all over his body same as Ryu, but the only difference is Ryu was emitting a dark aura and Blue was light. The visible wavy light aura slowly became still each time Blue would take a deep breath.

"What's wrong Riley? I thought you said this is a great thing? and What's Blue doing?"

"Yes it is, but it's still too early for him to be awaken. Blue will support Ryu control the dark aura."

"Early?"

"Yes Morrison, too early. I want you to prepare Ryu's Pokeball."

"Wha-what? Is their really a problem?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to concentrate on Ryu's well being."

Morrison stared confused and little by little felt fear.

"Morrison, hurry."

Morrison shakes his head,

'No, I must trust Riley, he is Ash's trainer after all.' he thought

"O-Okay!"

* * *

~In Ryu's mind~

Ryu woke up but only saw pitch black surrounding him, he could feel a cold air running through his whole body. He looked around to see if he could see a single light but couldn't find even a single smudge looking light. Ryu stared into nothingness.

His mind was jumbled, this has never happened to him, not even after fighting an opponent he recognize as the most strongest Lucario ever.

He continued to stare until he felt a presence from behind. He quickly turned with a fighting stance ready, but immediately loosen his guard when he saw a blurry figure.

He thought 'What is that blurry figure?', 'why is it here?', 'Did he bring me here?', and he even thought 'Maybe he could tell me what kind of place this is.'

He tried to get close to see what it is, as he got closer the blurry figure became clearer. It was a Pokemon's back but not just any Pokemon's back, it was a Lucario's back. He tried to call for it but no words could get out from his mouth.

He then tried to keep closer and tried to touch the Pokemons to get it's attention but the Lucario turned around in a slow motion before Ryu could even touch him.

Ryu was anxious and excited to see the mystery Lucario's face. When he saw the face, he stepped back slowly while shaking. Ryu felt fear but on top of that he felt something that he could only feel while facing a certain Lucario, EXCITEMENT!

Ryu couldn't wait to charge the Lucario in front of him thinking it was the same Lucario that he has been trying to beat, but he noticed something different than what he could usually see from that certain Lucario.

'Hollow' he thought.

The right eye of the Lucario was hollow but even so, he felt something dangerous from that hollow eye.

Little by little the mysterious Lucario move towards the light.

Ryu's body wouldn't quit shaking after seeing that right eye, he wanted to follow the Lucario but his body wont listen. His leg was shaking the most, he smack and punch his legs to stop the shaking but with no avail. He was ready to give up but heard a voice,

"You can do it partner! Hang in there!".

'That voice, i know that voice. A voice that I trust, A voice that annoys people but makes me comfortable. A voice of a Big Eater. A voice that helped me and trained me. A voice that belongs to my ... MASTER!'.

Memories flash in Ryu's mind. Memories of his time with Morrison and his friends, memories of their hardship, memories of their time together before and after he evolve. And the final two memory he saw was a memory of a certain lucario reaching his hands to him and the last was Morrison reaching his hand to him with a Big Smile.

Ryu got up slowly, eyes close and head down. As he opened it he saw that his legs quit shaking. He move slowly and as he moves, the voice became clearer and louder.

He looked up and saw that the Lucario was already far, that's when he decided to speed up and quikly follow the Lucario. When he reached the light, he felt that the light sucked him and that's when his surrounding became bright, too bright that he has to close his eyes. When he opened it again he saw his Master crying while calling his name.

* * *

** ~Out of Ryu's mind~**

"Ryu! Ryu! Thank God your alright. ~Whew~ Don't scare me like that, you had me worried. Thanks Riley for helping Ryu and thanks to you to Blue."

Lucario wiped the tears in his Master's face. Morrison was surprise but it wasn't too long after he quickly hug Ryu.

"~smile~ It was nothing Morrison, All Lucario experience something like that and luckily both me and Blue was here to help. And to think he experience it as such a young age."

"So, it was unusual for it to happen at a young age?"

"Yes, in a matter of fact this is the second time I saw a Lucario experience it at such a young age."

"Really? Is it something that I have to worry about Riley?"

"Well, it's already over but a good night sleep should fixed him up. But don't return him to his pokeball yet."

"Why? Isn't it better for an injured Pokemon to be put into his ball?"

"Well, your right, but this time is different. Aura might leak from the body when a Lucario will awaken. Ryu is still at a young age and that could be dangerous, so that's why Blue is here to stabalise that. If the Aura is still not stabilized for half an hour then that means it must be rush into the PokeCenter as fast as possible."

"So that's why you wanted me to prepare my pokeball. Then how many years should a Lucario awaken his aura?"

"Well about 2 and a half years after Evolving are considered early and I think 5-6 years should be considered late."

"So is Ryu considered special Riley?"

"Well, yes. Your Lucario is special in a Good way Morrison. Most Lucario who awaken in the early stage became much stronger than others."

"Re-really!?"

"Yes, well, it's commonly because they could learn how to control Aura much earlier than others and the Aura to be controlled ain't to rough to handle."

"Wait, how about the Aura Sphere?"

"Aura Sphere is different, each Lucario who just evolve will have a little knowledge about Aura. If I may say, Water Pulse is kinda the same with Aura Sphere."

"mmmm.. I still don't get it."

"You do know that their are two kinds of aura?"

"Well, Ash told me about that but I was too focused on eating so he stopped."

"Hahaha, then will you be willing to listen now?"

"Yes, theirs no food in front of me so Yes."

"~ sweat drop ~ then, There are LIGHT AURA and DARK AURA. Light Aura is about control and Dark Aura is about power. Aura Sphere is created using those two. Light Aura is used to hold and mold the Dark Aura to a Sphere."

"So Light Aura is like a magnet to Dark Aura?"

"Yes. A little knowledge of those two will make any pokemon capable of using Aura Sphere."

"Wo-Wow. And to think it was that easy to understand."

"I think you would have known sooner if you just listened to Ash."

"I can't help it. That time it was crucial, we were about to...mmph"

Before Morrison could finish, Ryu covered Morrisons mouth with his hand. Riley was now curious what Morrison was about to say.

"Anything wrong Morrison?"

"Ohh no-nothing Riley. ~looked away~ The weather sure is nice today. haha..ha...haa."

Ryu face palmed at his Masters bad acting.

'Morrison's such a bad liar and it's already 5:00 in the afternoon. But what was he about to say, I wonder.'

The atmosphere became awkward right after Morrison tried to change the subject until,

~~~~~stomach growling~~~~~~

"I think it's dinner time Riley."

"What's with your stomach? You just ate two extra large sandwiches that you pulled from who knows where."

"I can't helped it, I get hungry Easily."

"Right. Then we Better get going then, it's getting dark anyway."

"You think Ryu could fight tomorrow?"

"If you let it rest the whole night, then sure."

"By the way Riley, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Morrison?"

"You trained Ash right?"

"Yes."

"I heard he only defeated you once."

"Yes, it was our final battle and the end of our training."

"How did your battle go?"

"You wanna know now?"

"Yes."

"Then carry Ryu from your back and I'll tell you while we walk."

* * *

** ~Ash and Rileys battle~**

(Ash's Lucario - Lu)

"Ash, are you ready?" ~Riley

Ash stood at the other side of the field with his Lucario in his side, both was staring at Riley who was at the other side of the field with Blue.

Ash nodded, turned his head to his Lucario and said,

"It's time Lu, lets show them how strong you've become."

Lu walked in front of Ash and did its battle stance which Riley's Lucario also did.

"We're ready Riley."

Both trainers where waiting for Joyce to give the 'Go' to start there battle. After a little waiting, Joyce then came at the side of the field and shouted,

"Begin!"

"Lu, lets start with Force Palm!"

"Blue, intercept it with Force Palm."

Both pokemons charges at each other with amazing speed and met each other with a Force Palm attack. As the attacks collided, both pokemons where blown back due to the sheer power.

"Blue, Force Palm once again and do it with Extreme Speed."

"Careful Lu, it could appear anywhere, try to counter it with Bone Rush just like we practiced."

Blue disappeared and after a while reappeared behind Lu, Lu was about to turned around to block the attack but wasn't quick enough and got hit by the attack from the back. Lu could see were Blue was but wasn't quick enough to actually block it.

Lu was blown forward but tried hold its ground by using the staff (Bone Rush) as a support.

"Already going all out huh?"

"Of course, I already know what Lu's capable of and I don't want carelessness be the reason of our defeat."

"Heh, Then we'll answer that with all we've got. This time, it's gonna be our win Riley."

"We'll see Ash, we'll see."

Lu then reacted quickly and tried to hit Blue with a Bone Rush attack but was blocked. Lu moved back for a bit while Ash gritted his teeth, he still couldn't believe how quick Blue's reaction speed is,

"Extreme Speed Lu with Bone Rush!"

"Extreme Speed as well Blue and intercept with your own Bone Rush."

Both Pokemon summoned a staff and disappeared from sight but then reappeared every after 2 seconds. Every time they reappears, both pokemons would suppress each others Bone Rush attack.

Disappeared, Reappeared, Disappeared, Reappeared, Both trainers knew that this was a battle of speed and power between the same kind of Pokemon but both also know that there is always a stronger 1 and this is the time to determine who.

When the attacks stopped, it was clear that both Pokemon were now exhausted, heavy breathing can be heard from the two and some attacks may have successfully hit their mark that caused some bruises from both Pokemon.

'Heh, Lu's become stronger to be able to keep up with us. This past few months training might have finally paid off, but we can't let our student beat us yet,

right Blue?' Riley thought while looking at his Lucario who nodded.

Ash saw Lucario nodded, but he didn't hear Riley talk or even saw his mouths move. Then he realize, there's only 1 explanation for that,

'Aura.'

"Lu, Riley's gonna use Aura, becareful."

Ash was waiting for Lu to nod but all he got was a stare from his pokemon.

"~sigh~ Okay, okay let's also use it."

"Ash, how about we get serious?"

"~smile~ Took the words out of my mouth, Riley."

Riley and Ash so as their pokemon closed there eyes, but not so long after they opened it simultaneously. Each of both Pokemons eyes glowed blue while Riley and Ash's Pupil became light blue.

'Lu remember, we can't last more than 5 minutes so lets finish this before then.' ~Ash said and Lu nodded.

'Their getting used in using Aura, Blue. We still don't know how long they can keep doing it but it's better to give them the best fight. Lets not hold back.'

~Riley said and his Pokemon did it's battle stance

'Now use Aura Sphere on both hands.' Blue followed Riley's command and formed an Aura Sphere on both his hands.

As Blue charged, Lu was standing still while holding a staff (Bone Rush) ready to defend it self.

'Extreme Speed when you get close to it, Blue.'

Blue charged quickly and when it came near, it used Extreme Speed and disappeared from sight and reappeared from Lu's right side. Blue released the Aura Sphere from both its hand and went towards Lu,

'Lu, from your right!'

Lu quickly swinged its staff to its right which hit one of the incoming Aura Sphere but failed to deflect the other one and got hit. Riley saw Lu got blown and thought that it was over and didn't bother giving Blue any commands but that all changed when he saw Ash smiled,

'Oh no, get back Blue!'

'Too Late, strike now Lu!'

Blue tried to getaway but Lu was already on the move and was right in front of it. Lucario tried to guard its body with both its arm and expected an attack from the front but right after he completely guarded his front, Lu disappeared and reappeared behind him and strikes with a Bone Rush attack.

Blue was blown forward but flipped and found its footing. Blue looked forward, but he didn't saw anything and only heard his trainer said,

'Behind you Blue! It's attacking from your right!'

Lu reappeared behind Lucario and swung his staff at Blue's right side. Blue quickly moved both his arm to block the attack, and just at the right moment, Blue blocked the staff from hitting a direct hit.

Riley sighed in relief for a bit and tried to command Blue but before he could say anything he saw something that shocked him. Lu's staff was engulf with Aura which made the ground type Bone Rush into a Ground-Fighting type Bone Rush.

'Im-impossible, with only a few months he was able to use Aura to its fullest? This is bad... Blue! Watch out!'

Blue was confuse on why his master felt shocked but never the less tried to get away from Lu. He struggled to push away Lu's staff to break free but before he could exert the right amount of force to get away he heard a shout,

"Strike now Lu!"

Ash shouted which made Blue confused even more, 'What does he mean 'Strike now'?", this made Blue curious and turned his head the other way and found another staff (Bone Rush) going towards him. Blue couldn't react and was hit from his left. The force was so strong that it made Blue loosen his defense. Ash found this opportunity to strike again,

"One more time Lu! and this time, with full power!"

Lu moved too close to Blue that it made Blue, by reflex, move both his hand to cover his front body.

Blue braced itself and expected an attack from the front but it never came from the front, in a matter of fact the image in front of him was only Lu's after image from a Double Team.

The real Lu was behind him ready to strike not with one staff but with two Aura Bone Rush.

Lu smack Blue from behind. It was a powerful attack that caused Lucario to smashed itself to the ground and made a little crater.

Riley was shocked, he could not believe what he just saw, that attack wasn't just powerful but also amazing, he walked towards his Lucario and returned it to its ball with a little encouragement, 'You did great, Good job now take some rest.'.

Riley smiled while walking towards Ash who hug Lu with tears on both their faces.

* * *

**~Present~**

After hearing the story about the battle of Ash and Riley, Morrison, while carrying Ryu, stopped it's track. He only stared at the door of the PokeCenter.

Riley didn't bother calling for him and continued going inside the Center and headed towards the cafeteria with Blue.

Blue looked at Riley with the eyes of worry.

"I'm also worried Blue, but it's better if we let them handle this by themselves. Morrison is a strong person, I know they can get through this. Even we got over

something like that at the past."

Blue just smiled.

* * *

~Back at Morrison~

'Mastering Light and Dark Aura, Two Bone Rush attack with Aura, unmatched speed and power and on top of that mysterious right eye. Since we went to that _place,_ I've become to understand more of Ash and Lu's connection. But I wonder, can anyone really make Lu get serious other than those legendary and Joyce?

Well, I'm hoping to see at least three champions to make Ash and Lu get serious.'

"Ryu, you're thinking the same thing right?"

Ryu nodded, Morrison and him mostly think of the same thing when it's about a battle and an opponent especially if that opponent is Ash and Lu.

"~deep breath~ WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GONNA TRAIN OUR BUTT'S OFF UNTIL WE CAN GET THOSE TWO TO SERIOUSLY FIGHT US!"

"RAWRR!"

"Now let's eat! Riley should have found us a seat by now. Well, it's not like there are a ... lot."

As Morrison entered the 2nd part of the PokeCenter, he was shock, well not just him but also Ryu. From what they know, the second part of the PokeCenter was open only for special trainers but to think there are this many 'special trainers'.

He saw the Elites and Champions of the other Region that made him think 'So the meetings over. I wonder where Ash and the others are.'.

He also recognized some of the Gym Leaders, Top trainers, Battle Frontier Brains and Mr. Goodshow.

Morrison just stared in amazement how a deserted cafeteria from this morning became a museum of Known strong trainers.

"Hey Ryu, there sure are a lot of strong trainers here. I would love to have a battle with them but ~Stomach Growling~ I'm so hungry. Ahh, There's Riley."

"Morrison, you sure getting a lot of attention."

"Huh? What do you mean? But more importantly, Is it okay for Ryu to walk? His been bugging me to let go of him."

"It's fine but i bet that his just embarrassed being seen while being carried. You can just let him sit in the chair, he shouldn't have any problem as long as Blue's here. And here's your food Morrison, hope you don't mind me choosing."

"Of course! Why would I?"

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow's battle?"

"Just the usual plan. Joyce told us some few good tactics. It's kind of a cowardly tactics though."

"If Joyce would ever hear you ."

"She already did, and it was quite okay for her. She explained to us our own battle tactics that we could surely master."

"And what is it?"

"I'll explain mine first, because of the type I use, people would surely think that my defense is high, well it really is, but Joyce told me to train my pokemon into something else."

"And that is.?"

"C.A. stand."

"Ohh, that tactic."

"You know that tactic Riley?"

"Well of course, I taught that to her and Ash. But I could say it would be a very difficult job for you, especially since I heard you got 3 heavy class steel types."

"5 actually, and about that, Ash already found an idea for that to work on heavy class type but it doesn't work on all kinds of attacks though."

"Well, in any case, if it was them that taught you that then I have nothing else to worry about."

"Those two are really something, but of course, me, Mitch and Tyson wont let ourselves fall behind."

"Hahaha, that's the spirit. You better bring that spirit with you tomorrow."

"You Betcha!"

* * *

~A few hours after Morrison and Riley went inside the PokeCenter~

Joyce and Ash finished their date. It was a great date for them except for,

"That was quite a fine date, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, except for all those people asking about the Champion."

"~Giggle~ You sure are popular, huh Ash?"

"~Laugh~ Yeah, except all they ask was you, and pushing me away."

"Pushing you away? I don't remember something like that happening though. All I remember was, you were pulled by some random girl leaving me to those crowd."

"Ohh that girl, that was Crystal, he was looking for Gary."

"Are you sure ~Glare~?"

"Ye-yes, I'm sure. Have I ever looked at other girls the way I look at you?"

'~Stare~'

"You can't be talking about Jenn."

"Is there anyone else?"

"~sigh~ I don't see her that way and you know that. And she's 10 years older than us. And besides, I only see her as my other mom."

"~Stare~ Okay, I believe you, and what's Crystal doing at a place like this? I thought she's busy helping Dora."

"She was bringing an egg."

"A present for Gary?"

"Nah, I'm thinking it's a present for Mitch, he did plan to confess to her after her battle."

"~Smile~ that would make Mitch so happy."

"Very. ~Look at his watch~ Shall we head back? The meeting would have ended a while ago."

"Sure, I wanna take a bath and go to sleep, talking to those crowd made me tired."

"And let's pray that we don't bump to any guy trying to ask questions."

"Ohh, Is the Champion jealous?"

Ash didn't answer but just continued walking.

'Oh my, so he really is.. ~giggle~'

Joyce just giggled and tried to walk besides Ash, locked her arms to his and said,

"Your so cute when your jealous."

Ash just blush that made Joyce giggle more.

~Joyce and Ash walk towards the PokeCenter chatting, they atleast expected few people trying to talk to them and ask, but what they didn't expect was bumping into two Champions from different region. The known strongest Dragon trainer of Johto, Lance, and the one being said as the Champion of Champions from Sinnoh, Cynthia.~

"~Whisper~ Oh man, we just had to bump into them, out of all of the people here it had to be them."

"You better lower your head Ash, I have a feeling something weird's gonna happen."

"~Sweat drop~ Something weird?"

"Just lower your head."

Joyce, still lock-arms with Ash, tried to walk naturally while Ash lowered his head and hoped that the two Champions won't bother to talk to them. They keep getting closer and closer until they past each other and made Ash sigh in relief.

"~sigh~ guess I could keep my secret a little longer."

"We're not done yet, the're coming back and fast."

Ash looked back and really saw Cynthia and Lance running towards them. By reflex, Ash grabbed Joyce's hand and made a run for it. He could hear the two pursuers shouting at them to stop but he didn't stop. He was confused on why he ran, but still he just keep running.

When the gap between them became closer, for some reason, Joyce opened her bag while running and reached for a pokeball.

"Wah? you brought your pokemon?"

"No, it's yours."

"What? Why mine and who did you brought?"

"I was thinking this guy could be useful during our date and I was right."

Joyce throw the pokeball and came out a Giant blazing hot Charizard.

"Charizard, fly, on the double."

Charizard quickly let Ash and Joyce climb his back and take off with amazing speed. Ash looked back and saw the two Champions staring at them but Ash paid more attention to the way Lance stared at them. It was like a mixture of shock and ... excitement? Ash was surprise but didn't let it bother him and looked away.

"Hey Ash, tell me."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you start running? We could have just told them the same stories we told the others."

"I don't know myself, but for some reason, I felt like I have to run."

"Well, that was weird though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lance's expression, it was different than Cynthia's."

"So you also noticed."

"Yep, but you know, I think I'm gonna take a snooze. Running just made me more tired. Wake me up if we're already at the PokeCenter, Okay?"

"Sure, but you sure got used to sleeping at Charizard's back."

"~laugh~ Who wouldn't? Charizard has a very warm back."

"You hear that buddy? ~patted Charizard's back~"

"Rawr!"

* * *

** ~Back to Lance and Cynthia~**

"Hey Lance, you okay?"

"Oh..ohh.. yeah, I'm alright, just surprised that's all."

"Surprise about why they ran or surprise about how fast that Charizard is flying?"

"Both."

Cynthia felt that she has to keep quiet for a bit and just let Lance stare into the sky where the Charizard flew. She waited until he responded.

"I think I know that Charizard."

"You know? Really?"

"I..I..I'm not quite sure yet, but I felt nostalgic when I saw that Charizard."

"Really?"

"Yes, but there is one problem though."

"What?"

"Wasn't the girl the one that grab the pokeball?"

"Yes, she was."

"The owner of the Charizard that I knew was a guy."

"A guy? But that girl was the one that release the Charizard and she was even the one that ordered it."

"That's why I'm a little confuse."

"...Tell me, who's the 'guy' that you're talking about?"

"You know him too Cynthia and I even told you about him awhile ago with those Kanto Elites."

"No way, Ash Ketchum?"

Lance didn't answer but just looked at Cynthia with a serious face.

Cynthia was shocked, this was the first time that Lance wasn't sure about his judgement.

"Maybe it wasn't him Lance, maybe it was Charizard's child? or maybe his mother/father?"

"Maybe."

"And beside, it was only for a few years. Ash couldn't have been able to defeat Agatha and Lorelei easily."

"~smile~ your right, I guess I was just thinking too much from seeing a powerful Charizard."

They both continued where they left and went their way to their hotel, until.

"Wait a minute Cynthia."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Did you notice any scar from that Charizard's tail?"

"Well, the light was on the way but when it moved it's tail I saw a scar that looks like a scratch mark. What about it?"

"Remember what I told you awhile ago? How my Charizard was evenly match with another Charizard?"

"You don't mean."

"Yes, He might really be the Kanto Champion."

"Ash Ketchum."

It would be nice to battle your Charizard once again Ash. And this time, We don't plan on just being evenly match. This time, we plan on winning.

END

* * *

Well.. what should I say.. ahm . sorry if the update was long. just read my profile I guess. and, well... thanks to the time that I took a break that I just got a great Idea of a .. twist?

hmm.. How should I say this... hmmmm... ..

Well anyway. this is the Chapter 3..

iwannaread000 out.

~Back~

Sorry, forgot to say... THANKS FOR GIVING SOME TIME READING THIS FIC.. T.T

CYA :D


End file.
